


Take a Leap

by nightchandac



Series: Bluegil [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: Gil Brodie is about to introduce Ryder to his bff Jill. Does he introduce him as just a friend? Or something more?





	Take a Leap

**Author's Note:**

> what would make you think they're just friends? I'm trash. You know how this one ends.

“So,” Gil begins with a little cough to clear his throat. “Do I introduce you as my friend who likes to flirt or my…guy?” The way Ryder looks at him makes his heart flutter for a moment. He’s steeled himself to hear that he wants to just be friends; he’s prepared to suck it up and get through what is sure to be an awkward meeting of friends and spend the night drowning his sorrows.

  
“I don’t know. Chemistry really matters. And we haven’t even kissed yet,” Ryder replies with a smirk.

  
Gil smirks back. “We can remedy that right now.” He pulls Ryder in and their lips meet and he’s surprised at how soft Ryder’s lips are. He can feel the warmth radiating from Ryder under the Eos sun and Gil wonders if Ryder’s roasting in that armor of his.

  
They part and Gil watches Ryder lick his lips and struggle to open his eyes for the briefest second.

  
“So…what do you say?” Stars, he hopes he’s a good kisser.

  
Ryder’s smile is so genuine Gil thinks his heart might burst. “I’m your guy, Gil.”

  
Gil shuffles his feet anxiously, suddenly not knowing what to do with all this excited energy. “All right then.” Shit, did his voice just crack? _Keep it together, Gil._ “Let’s get this over with–I mean…get this show on the road. No–not that this is an act–” He wishes he could stop talking…

  
“Wow, you’ve got Gil tongue-tied.” Ah, Jill’s here. If only she knew how _tongue-tied_ Ryder had him moments ago. “What did I miss?”

  
“Ah, Jill. About time. This is…” he turns to Ryder, hoping seeing the man’s face will bring him a little calm. It doesn’t.

  
“Save it,” Jill interrupts as she makes her way down the stairs. “I asked you both to stop by, remember?”

  
Gil clears his throat. Oh, yeah.

  
“Ryder, pleasure. I know we’re all busy, so I just have one question.”

  
Gil rolls his eyes before giving an apologetic look at Ryder.

  
Without breaking stride, Ryder smirks and comments back matter-of-factly, “You wanna know if you can reverse my chemical procreation blocker.”

  
Jill shoves Gil playfully. “You baby. I see my reputation precedes me.” Gil blushes a little and scratches the back of his neck as she continues. “My question is: what are your intentions with my boy here?”

  
Gil looks at Ryder expectantly.

  
“I have no idea what you mean. Gil, what’s she talking about?”

  
Dammit, if Gil didn’t know him so well, he’d be convinced by Ryder’s faux innocence. He hides his own smirk in a look of surprise as Jill sputters.

  
“Oh, crap. I’m…I’m…uh.”

  
“I mean, Gil’s my boy. Not yours.”  
Gil watches Ryder reach out his hand and without thinking, Gil laces their fingers together. He can feel the adrenaline and excitement flowing through him and he knows his hand is shaking but Ryder gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

  
He doesn’t trust his voice but the look on Jill’s face is too priceless to stop himself. “Wow. You’re speechless. This is a first.” He can hear the way his voice shakes but he doesn’t care. Ryder’s hand is in his and he just called him ‘his boy’ and he couldn’t be happier.

  
“Yeah, you really got me, Ryder.” She turns to Gil with a light-hearted smile. “He’s a keeper, Gil.”

  
Neither of them watch her walk away, their eyes meeting and holding each other’s gaze. Gil has never seen the sun glint in those green eyes the way it does now and he knows he has the stupidest smile on his face but he can’t help it. Nor does he care. Ryder is his guy. He doesn’t need an excuse to stare anymore.


End file.
